Choice
by Make A Choice
Summary: She has a secret. But she waited too long. Now he's engaged and in love with another. She just wasn't enough for him. Now she just wants the pain to end. *Deals with the subject of suicide. Human.
1. Prologue

**Choice © Make a Choice, 2011**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Written by Make a Choice<em>

_Edited by "__**Currently unedited"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

It's happening. Right now. They are looking at each other with love and devotion. Behind their eyes is a future full of kids and a house with a dog in the sun. They are reciting vows and saying I do's. I love you's and only you.

Envy courses through me because I now have proof that it will never be me. It was never me.

But instead of sitting in the church in my plum colored dress, I'm sitting on my bed with the curtains hiding the sun. I called and told him I wasn't coming. I left him a message saying so. Yet my phone keeps ringing over and over.

Behind my eye lids, I see his face on a happy day; in the meadow during a picnic that I had made for his birthday. We spent the whole day there, laughing, playing, and talking about what college would bring. We were carefree souls with nothing to bring us down.

Then we grew up, and found the hurt that the world had in store.

For me, it would all be over soon. Within minutes if I'm lucky.

The empty pill bottle lay on my bedside table next to the water that washed them all down. Now, I'm just waiting for them to take effect.

I left the note inside his bag. Now he would know the truth. For me, it was always him. It would always be him…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep...another story. I felt the urge and just did it.<strong>

**Review please. Questions and all that jazz are welcome.**

_**Make a Choice**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Choice © Make a Choice, 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Written by Make a Choice<em>

_Edited by "__**Currently unedited"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Today, I want to tell you a story. Some parts are happy, some are not. Some had tears while others had screams; sometimes both. I have my scares hidden under my skin, hidden away from everyone's eyes. Don't take it personally.

These scares I hold—memories—are very important to me. Now I am ready to tell them to you. To show you my story.

But what you should know is that it is all very real. These events happened to me. And now, I'm ready to show them to you.

Please don't hurt my memories. They are all I have left.

With pen to paper, I give you my world.

**Beginning**

When I was little, I wanted to rule the world. I wanted to be in control of anything and everything, because basically, I knew best. Or at least I thought I did at the time.

My reasoning behind this…to be in control…it meant I would somewhat know the ending. I would have had some type of inkling that the ending would end one way or another; go left or right, good or bad. I've always hated surprises so world domination just seemed like the answer to all of my problems.

Then Edward Cullen moved in next door.

I was young and reading on my porch. The weather was nice, with a just a few clouds covering the sky. Summer vacation at its best.

The moving truck had been parked for at least 2 hours, with multiple people coming in and out. There is no way they all will live in this house, right? Some wore normal clothing, while others wore blue jump suits with big muscles underneath. Except for that one guy with the clip board…he had no muscles with an ugly face.

Over my glasses, I saw them moving back and forth, in and out. Some had smiles, some held no emotion at all. Every now and then I'd hear a woman yell something. "Carlisle, that doesn't go there!" or "Emmett, stop that!" and once a heard "Edward, stop dilly dallying!"

I pushed my glasses up and looked back to my book, ears wide open.

Charlie said they were "The Cullen's", whatever that means. Sue had made a pie for them yesterday, but Charlie ate a large portion of it last night after work. He didn't know, so no foul. Though Sue could have sworn she had put a note on it…

Anyway, sue went to the store earlier to gather more supplies to make another one. I could hear her moving things around in the kitchen, creating a symphony of new portions. Get it? Portions? In the kitchen?

I really miss Rosalie now.

Rosalie Hale is my best friend. She lived a few streets until about a month ago. Well, technically she still does live there. But during the summer she goes to New York to live with her dad. He's some big-shot lawyer now. He mom runs a day care, though you'd never know that seeing how Rosalie lives in a mansion and all. When her parents divorced, her mom got the house. Which is also a daycare so…yeah.

To the outside world, she was probably a bully. She was tall, lanky and blond. She always said thing that usually weren't accepted in today's society; especially when coming from a 12 year olds mouth. But she was my right-hand man. She would listen to me say things that were funny, or not, that say something back that would have us laughing for hours. Or minutes.

"Belly, can you come here for a moment?" Sue yelled from inside. Unfortunately, we had all of our windows open with because for once the sun was out. So those people I was talking about before now looked over at me.

Right now, there were two boys along with a blue-suit man outside. One boy was big, with belly that hopped when he walked. The other was tall with reddish collared hair. Not a ginger-more like a turd after ingesting artificial red coloring.

The turd was looking at me. He had stopped walking at the sound of Sue's voice and turned to face my direction. Our eyes met and he saw me. Like, he actually saw me. I blushed like usual then stood up. Taking a step forward to rush inside before I make a fool of myself, my foot caught in the floor board and I fell. Hard. And it wasn't silent either.

"Oww…" My hands broke the fall, only to receive a small gash on my palm. Sitting up, I inspected the damage. First and foremost, my glasses were no longer on my face. "Dang-it." I reached out, and around, feeling the air for my metal and glass.

"Here you go." A voice said from beside me. I jumped slightly, turning toward the noise only to see a blur. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you…" Boy voice, not man voice; his voice sceeked on the "sorry" and "scare".

"It's…its fine." The glasses were slipped into my hand as the boy stayed crouching, blocking the ray of sun. I grasped the metal then placed them on my nose, pushing them up to hug my eyes. Looking, I saw that the boy was turd. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Looking at him now, up close as he spoke, I saw that he had glasses too, only his were thin and silver. He also had braces and a pimp on his nose.

"Yeah…I'm fine. It happens a lot." I said, looking at him through my thick, brown rimmed glasses.

Then we were silent.

"Did you need some help getting up?" He asked reaching out his long fingered hand. I noticed he had a ring on his middle finger that was simple in silver. I liked it.

"Oh, no. I got it." I said, pushing my hands onto the ground and lifting myself. I wobbled slightly because breakfast had been hours ago. A hand gripped my fore arm, and steadied me.

I stood still and his hand remained. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Thanks…"

"Edward. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen." He said, removing his hand only to hold it out to me. I looked at it then looked back at him. He was ginning an unusual way.

"Hi…I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said shaking his hand. It was sweaty. Ew.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm moving in next door to you with my family." He smiled, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I saw. Well, it was nice to meet you. But I really should-"

"Belly, what is taking so long?" Sue yelled from the kitchen again. I bit my tongue to keep from rolling my eye. I hate that name. Belly is not a cute name.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. Looking at turd-Edward, I said good bye. "Um, yeah. So it was nice to meet you." Out of the corner of my eye, one of the boys from the moving group had lifted a heavy box. As he lifted his arms his own belly flopped out and he wobbled side to side. "Hey, I think he needs some help." I said, looking at the guy. I look closer and see that he is just a kid, maybe a year older than me.

"Who?" Edward said, with his eye still on me.

"Um...that guy…kid over there." I pointed. Moments—seconds later, the kid yelled, "Edward!"

Edward looked over and said I word that were only adults said. He ran over and helped the kid carry the box inside. As he walked backwards on the sidewalk, his eye met mine again and he smiled.

You know what I did? I turned around and walked inside.

Sometimes at night, instead of sleeping, I just stare at my ceiling. There is nothing on it; no posters, no designs, no glow in the dark stars. Just a blank canvas that I stare at.

I didn't go with Sue to deliver the pie today. It was apple and smelled delicious. She also brought over a pint of vanilla ice cream because that's just who Sue is. She thinks of everything. I lied and said I had a stomach ache. After two hours over there, she came home with a smile on her face.

"Those Cullen's are very nice people." She said, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, staring at the TV. It was the news. Obviously, I want watching it.

"Yeah. You met Edward today, right?" She said, still with that smile.

"Oh, yeah. I did." I said.

"Such a nice boy. Did you know he plays the piano? And Dr. Cullen, their father, is the new doctor? Esme is a decorator to by the way. And Emmett, Edward's brother is a year older than you. Such nice people."

"Yeah."

"Edward asked about you actually. I told him you weren't feeling well. He asked if it has something to do with your fall but I had no idea what he was talking about. You fall all the time so it's probably just a bug. Are you feeling any better?"

"Wait…why did he ask about me?" I asked Sue, finally turning to look at her.

"Well, you are obviously a beautiful girl." She said, a wide smile while she tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I rolled my eyes because I'm a kid. It's what I do. "Also because you are the only person he has met here so far. He probably wants a friend."

Friend.

Friend with a boy that has turd colored hair.

_But he helped you today. He was nice._

Yeah. And I miss my best friend too.

"Well, I'm going to be hunny. Your dad should be home later. She said, walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

So for the past five hours I've been wondering what Edward and the Cullen's were up to. What was there decorating style? 'Esme' was a decorator. What was her style? Asian? Italian? Modern? Antique? Blue? Red? White? Yellow?

I didn't really care, but my curiosity would not rest.

With a sigh, I got out of bed. I wasn't really tired. At all. If anything, my mind was in hyper drive.

Grabbing my book, glasses and flashlight I walked down the hallway. The stairs creaked slightly under my steps, but I made my way to the back door with much commotion.

We have this hammock in our back yard. It is right on the edge of the forest, along the tree line. So if it is sunny or raining, there is at least some coverage. It's my favorite part of the house.

Well...land because the hammock it's self isn't connected to the house. Never mind.

Walking across the grass and sliding into the net, I relaxed. Tonight, the stars were out. No clouds in the sky at all.

Just three chapters shy of the end, I open my book and turn on my flashlight, ready to read when something creeks behind me. I freeze.

You know those horror movies that have to stupid girls that run towards the sound or where the bad things are? Rosalie hates them and calls them idiots. Because that's what they are.

Yeah, that is not me.

I stay silent for a second and wait to hear it again, just to make sure my imagination isn't playing a trick on me. Silence follows and I release the jailed breath.

Just my imagination.

Click on the flash light and I read the lines. Just a second later, another sound. I freeze again and close my eyes, refusing to look. I keep my breathing as steady as possible. In, out, in, out. With blind eyes I turn off the flash light and close me book. This was obviously an awful idea.

Slowly and carefully, I slide off and begin to walk back to the house. I open my eyes slightly and look towards the ground.

Yes, I am just that freaked out.

"Hey!" A voice some from behind me, and I nearly lose my marbles. Literally.

A scream leaves my mouth, but for only a second. Hands covered my mouth and I looked up to see Edward, the turd from next door.

"Shss! I'm sorry! Please don't scream! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!" He said in a rushed whisper. I catch by breath and I thought crosses my mind in the moment of silence.

Then I bit him.

And hit him with my book.

"Why would you do that!" Hitting him again. "Are you trying to kill me! Creeper!" Then I hit him again as he kneeled on the ground, just in case he didn't get the message.

"Ow! Stop hitting me! I said I was sorry!" he said, with his arms up in a defensive manner. "Look, I just came outside to get a little fresh air and saw you, okay. Your mom said you weren't feeling well so I was wondering if you felt better. That's all. Please, don't hit me again!" He said, still whispering with his arms up.

"Why did you creep up on me then? It's dark out! I thought you were a wolf or something!" I said, still trying to catch my breath and calm my heart. Tears filled my vision but I kept them at bay.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think…" He said, slowly lowering his arms while eyeing my book.

"Don't do it again." I said, closing my eyes for a second. I opened them as I heard the grass move. Edward stood from his position, looking at me instead of my book.

"I won't. I learned my lesson. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. The word doesn't mean anything if you over use it." I said, kneeling down to pick up the flashlight.

"I'm-I got it." He said, catching himself. Really looking at him now, I can tell he had been telling the truth. He was wearing plaid pajama pants with a grey tshirt.

We were silent, again. Before I could make my escape, he spoke.

"So…what is there to do in this town?"

* * *

><p><strong>I skipped class to write this. I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it! <strong>

Just to let you know, I am going to try and update this story on a regular schedule. Not promises, but I will try!**  
><strong>

**If the grammar sucks, I'm sorry. I don't have the attention span to reread it. **

**Review please! I like constructive criticism. **

**Also…FACEBOOK! You can message me here or email me!**

**You can find me at : www facebook com makeachoice**

**Love,**

**MAC (Make a Choice)**


End file.
